


Des Moines Drabbles

by MarianneGreenleaf



Series: "Missing" Scenes in The Music Man: Canon and Fanon Reflections [4]
Category: Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man (1962), The Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man - Willson
Genre: Clandestine canoodling, Des Moines, F/M, Fluff with depth, Hotel Sex, Insatiable Newlyweds, Missing Scene, Second honeymoon, nonstandard format, smexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianneGreenleaf/pseuds/MarianneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold ended up traveling to Des Moines several times over the years. Some 100-word drabbles capturing the essence of a few of his trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des Moines Drabbles

_January 1913_

The first time Harold traveled to Des Moines, it was for the funeral of his mother-in-law’s dear friend. So he and Marian were _not_ there for romance, as he had originally envisioned for their first trip away from River City. But being newlyweds, they often took longer than was strictly necessary to dress for dinner, and one night, when Mrs. Paroo was snoring loudly, Harold’s eyes locked onto his wife’s in a heated, questioning gaze. When she looked at him with almost desperate invitation, his fingers found their way beneath the hem of her nightgown for a good twenty minutes.

XXX

_May 1914_

The second time Harold traveled to Des Moines, he went alone. The boys’ band desperately needed a new supplier, so it wasn’t a trip he could put off until the twins were old enough to stay with family. He felt the lack of Marian’s companionship even more keenly now that Fred Gallup had a wife that he adored, and who clearly adored him in return. Hearing their heated moans through the paper-thin walls of the bed and breakfast they were all staying in, Harold would have given anything for even just those twenty minutes of furtive fumbling beneath the sheets.

XXX

_May 1915_

The third time Harold traveled to Des Moines, he took Marian with him. Although he was once again traveling for business, he made sure to find plenty of time to explore the sights the city had to offer – his favorite being that of his wife writhing against him as they lay cozily cocooned beneath silky sateen sheets and a plush eiderdown coverlet. He’d booked a room at the most luxurious hotel they could afford, and it was well worth the money – Fred and Lucy spent just as much time ensconced in an adjacent room, and they never heard a peep.

XXX

_October 1921_

On his fourth trip to Des Moines, Harold brought Marian and the twins, and the entire Hill family stayed in Fred and Lucy’s flat. In such cramped quarters, husband and wife had even less privacy than they did during their first visit to the city, and refrained from even the most furtive caressing… until they just couldn’t _take_ it anymore and, like a couple of naughty teenagers, quietly but shamelessly fooled around in the washroom early one morning while everyone was still asleep. After that interlude. Harold decided it was high time to start saving up for Paris in earnest.


End file.
